


THE CHECKLIST

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e/o challenge over on ff.net  - the drabble challenge word is "file"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CHECKLIST

The angel swallowed nervously as his Auditor leafed through the file.

"Demon blood at six months of age," she mused. "And his mother murdered."

"Yes, ma'am."

"180 years locked in a cage with the Morning Star." She delved further into the file, brow furrowed. "Insanity, Leviathan – the Trials? Goodness, this soul has had quite a time of it."

"Just following orders, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Exactly as handed down? No little extras, to relieve the boredom?"

"No, ma'am!" The angel was indignant. "We followed His orders to the letter!"

"Hmm." She tsked disapprovingly. "Even for Him, this seems – excessive."


End file.
